Superman
'Superman '''is the famous superhero of DC Comics and is considered an American icon and one of (if not ''the) greatest superhero of all time. History During the final days of the planet, Krypton, as it was moments away from destruction, scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara saved their newborn son, Kal-El, by sending him thru space via pod just before Krpyton secomed to to it's inner Nuclear explosion, leaving Kal-El to be The Lost Son of Krrpyton. The pod flew him all the way to Earth, in particular Kansas in the United States of America, where he would then be raised by the couple Martha and Johnathon Kent. From there they decided to adopt the orphaned infant by the new earth name, Clark Kent. As time progressed, as a result from exposure to Earth's atmosphere (Particularly yelloy sun light) as oposed ot the original, Clark ben showing signs of Enhanced strength, speed, and other non-human abilities such as heat vision and even flight. From there the kents (Clark included) begin to learn more about Clark's Kryptonion origin. Injustice: Gods Among Us In an alternate universe Gallery Superman_DCAU_004.png|Superman (DCAU version) Superman_1.png|Superman (Prime version) 61VVB2QmQPL.jpg|The hero of all the people. Superman's_classic_pose.png|1978 Superman batman-v-superman-poster-henry-cavill.jpg|Superman as he appears in the DCEU IMG_1012.png|Superman in Family Guy form. Lego_SUPERMAN.png|Superman in LEGO form. Superman_(Regime).png|Superman (Regime) Trivia *Like Batman is an ally to Pooh and friends, Superman is an ally to Lilo, Stitch and their friends. *Superman will meet Pooh and his friends in the sixth season of ''Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time''. *Superman will be the main character in Nighlocktheawesome's series, The Last Son. *Superman is the leader of the One Earth Regime alongside Ryan F-Freeman. *Superman is enemies with Doomsday. *Superman will meet Ryan in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Man of Steel. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:DC Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:One-Man Army Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Messiah Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Characters who can fly Category:Immortal characters Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Peacemaker Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Laser-Users Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Life Savers Category:Legendary creatures Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Living Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:In-Love Characters Category:Husbands Category:Rescuers Category:Speedsters Category:Leaders Category:Honorable characters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Saver Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Revived characters Category:Forgivers Category:Manly heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Straight Man Category:Hope Bringer Category:Important Category:Good vs. Good Category:One Earth Regime members Category:Communist Category:Justice League Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Big Good Category:Resurrected characters Category:Genius Category:Photographers Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Wise Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters voiced by George Newbern Category:Characters voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Characters voiced by Tim Daly Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures team Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209)